Mutant Hosts
by AngelLovesYou123
Summary: Sorry I accidentally deleted this but now it's back so no worries! When the voice tells Max to take the flock to go to Ouran Acadamy and they meet the host club. What happens when the flock become part of the host club? Disclaimer: I do not own ouran highschool host club or maximum ride
1. Chapter 1

Max POV

We were flying over Japan. We have just recently escaped from the white coats but they managed to use an ageing formula to make us older, but were random ages, I'm now 18, same for Fang and Iggy, Nudge is 16 and Gazzy and Angel are 14, the voice has told me to keep flying north, that we can find some people who can help us go into hiding, I don't really believe him but I don't have a choice at the moment.

Up ahead you will find a school, hide in the trees until everybody is out of the school, when they leave look for music room #3 and you're on your own from there.

Yea, yea ok now can you leave me alone?

One more thing, they don't know you.

Oh great.

Max? I hear Angel call my name in my head.

Yes sweetie?

How much longer till we get there?

It's just up ahead, but we're going to have to wait a while for some students to leave.

Students?

Ya, apparently the people who are going to help us are students and they don't know us.

Well their thoughts seem excited so I'm guessing that it's almost over.

I guess we don't have to wait long then. I thought back as we approached the school, but it looks like one of those rich schools, rich looking kids, rich looking fountain, rich looking garden, rich looking everything!

We flew up into the trees and waited, I was just drifting off as I heard the rich kids talking and leaving in limos, ugh!

When they all left we ran inside the building and it was amazing, there were stairs, golden chandeliers and so many rich looking things! Makes me mad we can't live like this!

"Angel can you find music room #3?"

"No problem! I'll be right back."

"Can I go with her?" Gazzy asks.

"Ya, stay together, report back when you find it, the rest of the flock and I will go the other ways."

"Yes sir!" They said running off to the north upstairs, I turn around too look at the others.

"Ok, Nudge and I will go down the west side; Fang and Iggy you go look down the East"

"Ok" Iggy replied and Fang just gave a nod and they walked off the other direction, the voice better be right about these people.

Nudge and I walked down our hallway and found the cafeteria. She was rambling about how rich everything looked. Lucky bastards, if only we could go to this school, we would be living the life.

Angel POV

Gazzy and I were walking down a hallway and it split into two at the end.

"So do we split?" Gazzy said.

"No, Max said to stay together."

"Ok, so what do we do?"

"We can turn back and look later; we go down this way for now."

"...fine." he said and we made our way to the one on the right

Man, i swear Tamaki comes up with the weirdest ideas.

"I hear thoughts."

"Really? From where?"

Haruhi will love my ideas; she might even be able to finally show her inner feminism!

Why did they decide to be in this music room? And where does all this random stuff come from?

"It's a music room!" I say running to the room, Gazzy ran after me.

"Yup, this is the room. Contact Max." he said leaning on the door.

"Whoa!" Gazzy screamed as he fell to the floor and the door opened.

Everybody in the room turned to the door and looked at us; they all wore the same outfit; A blue long sleeve shirt with the letters "OR" inside a fancy logo. There was a guy with blond with dark blue eyes and looked like the outgoing, prince type. Next to him was a guy with black hair and glasses, he was the intelligent, cunning type. Next to him was the tallest, he had black hair as well but it was short, he was the silent, strong type. On his shoulders was a very small boy with blond hair and brown eyes, he looked like the child, shouta type. On the other side were twins with orange brown hair and brown yellow eyes, they looked like the mischievous, brotherly love type. Then there was a small young girl with short brown hair and eyes, but she looked like a boy, she looked like the normal type.

"Uhhh...hi" Gazzy said awkwardly.

"Great going, Gazzy" I say glaring at him

"Sorry" he mumbled and got up off the floor

"I'm the one that has to tell Max about this!" I say in a hushed whisper.

"It's not my fault that the door wasn't locked!" he yelled jumping up.

"Well maybe if you didn't lean on the door!"

"How was I supposed to know?"

"You could have just leaned on a wall!"

"I didn't know that I would fall in!"

"Ahem!" our argument was interrupted.

We both go silent and turn our heads to the one that stopped our bickering

"Excuse me, but who are you?" The tall guy with glasses and black hair said.

Gazzy and I look at each other, straitened ourselves up and we turn in their direction.

"My name is Angel and this is my brother Gazzy, it's nice to meet you" I say putting on my sweet smile and holding my hand out for them to shake.

"Awwww, just look at her, She's just like a little angel!" a guy with blonde hair and dark blue eyes yelled and ran to me, picking me up and giving me a tight hug, swinging me from side to side.

"Hey! Put her down" Gazzy yelled, pulling my right arm and trying to get me down.

"Tamaki, let go! I can't breathe" I said as I was running out of air

He stopped swinging me around and looked down at me, studying my face.

"Do I know you?"

"No! We don't!" Gazzy yelled finally getting me out of his grip, we fell to the ground.

"Air! Beautiful air!" I gasped, as I sat up and taking a deep breath.

"You alright?" he asked.

"...Yeah..." I say getting back up.

Just then Max and the others came in through the door.

"Tsk. She's angry." Gazzy says reading Max's expression. "I say now would be a good time to check out that other hallway, what do you think?"

"I think now would be a perfect time." I say and we both jumped up and bolted for the door but Max Grabbed us both by the collars of our shirts.

"Tsk. So close." We both said.

"Yeah, I don't think so. Didn't I say to contact me first?" Max said bringing us up to eye level.

"Yeah, but Gazzy leaned on the door then fell down. We started arguing and we sort of forgot."

"You two are hopeless." Max sighed, shaking her head.

"May I ask, who are you?" Kyoya said walking up to us.

Max turned to face him, putting us back on the ground.

"I'm Max, and you?" she said, studying the group.

"I'm Kyoya and this is the Host Club, Tamaki, Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai, Hikaru and Karou, and Haruhi." He said gesturing to each person as he said their names.

"Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. Although I'm sure you've already met Angel and Gazzy." She said pointing to us and we gave a nervous chuckle.

"So what is your reason for being here, my darling" Tamaki said holding out a rose to me.

"Were here because we were told you could help us." Max said, pulling me away from Tamaki.

"What do you need help with?"

"We need a place to hide."

"Why do you need to hide?"

Max gave me an uncertain look. I nod at her and she motioned us to come up.

We unfolded our wings and they gasped as they looked at our wings.

"We are avian-hybrid experiments; we escaped from the 'school' just a few days ago and looking for a place to hide from those monsters." Gazzy said.

I should report these runaways later, who knows what they are capable of

"No don't! Please don't let them take us back to that prison!" I yell at Kyoya, pulling on his sleeve as a shudder ran down my back and my stomach in a knot from just thinking about that place. He looked at me in shock but his expression turning back to neutral.

"Very well." he said after he thought it over and relief came over us.

"I know! How about they stay over at my house?" Tamaki suggested excitedly.

"No, they would be safer at my house, besides I have more security and there would be less of a chance of them being found." Kyoya said taking out his phone and dialing a number "I called some cars to pick us up and take us to my house."

Fang frowned, but nodded at Max and Max nodded at us.

"Well let's hope the voice was right."


	2. Chapter 2

Haruhi POV

The cars arrived and we all got in. Max, Angel and Gazzy with Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru in the first car and the rest are in the second car with me.

When we arrived the flock was amazed at the mansion, they were just staring at it.

"What? Never seen a mansion before?" Kyoya said with a smirk on his face, fixing his glasses.

The flock just shook their heads.

"Stupid rich people." I mumble under my breath.

We walk in and the flock and I gawked in all of the rich people stuff, fancy chandeliers, tables, and even fancy stairs.

"Ya must be living the life." Fang said.

"No kidding." I whisper.

"Now if you will all follow this maid she will show you to our bathrooms and give you new clothes." Kyoya said, gesturing to a maid that was waiting by the stairs.

They nodded and followed her upstairs.

"Kyoya it's late my dad's gonna be worried." I said

"I already informed you're parents that all of you are staying the night." He said as he pulled us into the dining room.

"Ok, while these guests are staying I want all of you to be on your best behavior, make them feel welcomed and don't do anything to upset them, it might cause us trouble." He said typing on his computer, most likely looking for more ways to get money.

"Well then I think we should lock them up." I said pointing to Tamaki, Hikaru and Karou.

"Hey!" they yelled in union.

"Knowing you, you're going to do something stupid." I rested my cheek on my hand.

"Your right, should I lock them in the basement?" Kyoya said.

Then they shivered and I rolled my eyes.

Then the Flock came back down in new clothes and their hair was wet. Max was wearing jean shorts that reach to her knees and a black t-shirt; she also had her hair up in a mid-pony tail. Fang had on a dark blue t-shirt and black pants; he moved his bangs out of face, his damp hair keeping them in place. Iggy had on a green t-shirt with a small plaid red jacket and his hair was moved back. Nudge had her hair up in a high pony tail; the white strip was pinned up with a bobby pin and had on a white shirt and black shorts. Gazzy was wearing red t-shirt with black shorts and his bangs were down and half was pinned up to the side. Angel had on a white long sleeve baggy shirt and black shorts, her hair was kept down and half her bangs were pinned up to the side like Gazzy's.

"That feels much better." Gazzy said stretching.

"I know. It's nice to actually be able to have taken a shower." Max said using a towel to dry the rest of angel's hair.

The rest nodded in agreement. Then they sat down next to us on the table.

"Are you going to explain everything to us now?" Honey-sempai asked as the butlers put the dinner on the table.

"Ya, as long as you promise not to tell anybody that we're here." Max said with a serious look on her face.

"Promise." Tamaki said, putting a hand over his heart.

Max was quiet, like she was hesitant, but then Nudge spoke up.

"We're from a place in California called the "School", they experiment on us, making us run on treadmills, go through mazes, give us shots filled with who knows what. We escaped from there with the help from a man named Jeb Batchelder and we lived in peace for a couple of years, he was like a father then he disappeared, we all assumed he was dead and he turned up again after Angel was kidnapped and brought back to the school. When we got her back we escaped yet again and we've been running ever since and there are a lot of people who want us so they can sell us, that's why we need to hide." Nudge explained.

"Ok, so how do you know us?" Kyoya asked.

"I was told you could help us by this voice in my head, it said you wouldn't know us but you could hide us." Max said between mouthfuls.

"Then how do you know our names?" Tamaki questioned.

"We never called you by your names." She said then looked at Angel and Gazzy, who gave a nervous smile.

"Ok so I slipped up and called Tamaki by his name." Angel said shrugging.

Max sighed. "We all have powers."

"Ohhh, like what?" Hikaru and Karou asked.

"Ooohhh, Angel has the most powers, which I think is unfair, she can read minds, control other people, breathe underwater, talk to fish, and change how she looks, it's so cool. Gazzy can mimic voices, he uses that to prank people a lot and helps Iggy build bombs and has atomic gas, it's really gross, I can tell the history of stuff and hack into computers, it's really cool and tell who's been there. Iggy can build bombs, can tell the color of things just by touching them and can see things that are white even though he's blind, and he has extremely good hearing. Fang can blend into things if he stays still, kinda like a chameleon and can breathe underwater. Max has an extremely good sense of direction can fly at the speed of light and can breathe underwater too but Iggy, Gazzy and I can't." Nudge said.

"Cool." We all said at the same time as we all finished our food and the maids were picking up the dishes.

"Would you mind giving us a demonstration?" Kyoya asked as the maids left with the dishes.

"Sure, ummm, Fang can you show them your invisibility?" Max asked.

He nodded and stood there for a while, then he disappeared.

"Whoa!" we all exclaimed. "Wait, can we see you wings?" Honey-sempai asked.

Then they all unfolded their wings, they had different colored ones; Max had black feathers with white on the bottom, Fang had black wings, Iggy and Nudge had grey wings, and Gazzy and Angel had pure white wings.

"Beautiful!" Tamaki yelled as he clapped his hands.

"Thanks." Nudge said.

We all talked for a good few hours about random things.

"Well you must have had a rough day, would you all like to retire to bed?" Kyoya asked standing up.

They all nodded and he gestured us all to follow him and we all walked to the stairs.

When we all got upstairs he showed us where our rooms were.

Angel had a room next to Kyoya's and next to her room was Max's, next to Max's is Nudge's and on the other side of Kyoya's room is Hikaru and Karou's rooms and next to them is Tamaki's room. Across from Angel is Gazzy's room, across from Kyoya is my room, and across from Max's room are Fang and Iggy's room. The room next to me is Honey-sempai's room and next to his room is Mori-sempai's.

"Goodnight" we all said as we got into our rooms and prepared for bed. I walked over to the wardrobe that was in the corner of the room and found a night gown. There were only girly nightgowns. I sighed and picked out a blue one that had bows on the rims and then went to sleep.

The next morning

I opened my eyes waking up, I had to blink a couple of times to get used to the sun though, I looked over to the nightstand next to the bed and the time said 8:30. I got up and waked over to the wardrobe and looked though the clothes for my uniform, then I remembered it's the weekend, I found a regular dress, kinda like the one I wear at home. It had white short sleeves and instead of the dress being pink it was a light blue. I got changed and headed downstairs to look for everybody. They were all at the table waiting for breakfast, I walked over and took a seat next to Angel.

"Good morning Haruhi!" Angel, Honey and Tamaki chirped jumping up in their seats as the maids brought in the food. "Good morning." I replied as everybody else said their good mornings.

"So I was curious to if you would like to attend school at the academy." Kyoya said as he drank his tea and typed at his computer. What does he do on that all time anyways?

"YES!" the younger ones yelled. "No." Max said calmly. "Oh come on Max, PLEASE!" they begged as she tried to avoid their eyes. "Uggggg, ok fine, we can go to school." She said giving up. "Yay!" they all cheered and Max gave a smile.

"So when do we start?" Max asked. "Well since its Saturday, I'd say on Monday." Kyoya said. "Ok, then. What uniforms do the girls wear?" She asked. Kyoya pulled up a window of the girls' uniform and her face dropped and her eyes went wide. "There is no way I'm wearing that!" she yelled pushing the laptop away from her. "You have to. It's the school dress code." Tamaki said. Angel and Nudge took a look at it and they scrunched up their noses.

"It's ok, Max; I can convince the principle to let us wear something else, if you want." Angel said. "I thought you liked girly stuff." Gazzy said with a cocky smirk. "That was when I was six; now that I'm 14; my likes in things are different now." Angel replied sticking her tongue out at him.

"How are you going to convince the principal to change the uniform?" I asked. "I'll just use my powers to make him change it. I'm pretty sure Max is ok with me using it since she doesn't want to wear that dress." She said.

"What are you gonna make it look like?" Honey-sempai asked. "You're going to have to wait to find out." She said twirling her finger in the air and Honey pouted.

"I guess for now I will enroll you." Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Ya and we can go shop for your school things." Honey chirped as he scarfed down the rest of his food while the maids picked up the plates.

"Let's go!" Honey yelled as he grabbed Max's hand and pulled her out the door with the Flock following after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Max POV

When we got to school Kyoya walked us to the pricipals office and left for class.

"Hello, you must be the new students." He said standing up.

"Yes." I said with a slight frown.

"Here are your schedules." He said laing them down on the desk. "And your uniforms." He said gesturing to the clothes on a rack.

"Excuse me sir but I don't like my uniform, is it alright ifyou can order something else?" Angel said looking in his eyes.

"Yes." He said in a trance like state and pulled out his phone and started ordering them.

"They should be here shortly." He said turning back to us.

"Why don't you guys change while we wait for the uniforms." Angel said.

While they were gone a guy came in and gave us our uniforms.

"Here are your new uniforms." The principal said.

We grabbed the uniforms and left to go change.

The new uniform that Angel got was like the boys uniform but had a skirt instead of pants and reached my knees and had white socks that was half way to my knees.

I met up with the Flock at the principals office when I finished changing.

"What do you think of the uniform Max?" Angel asked me when I walked in.

"Its definantly better than the other one." I said smiling at her.

"Glad you like it." She said.

"Okay, we should get going." I said picking up my schedule.

"Okay, compare schedules." I said and they all walked over to me.

"Fang, Iggy and I have all the same classes." I said.

"Angel and I have all the same classes too." Gazzy said.

"And we all have the same lunch." Nudge said.

"We'll meet up again at lunch then, okay get to your classes now." I said with a smile and they ran off and went to their class while Fang, Iggy, and I went to ours.

When we arrived I knocked on the door and when the teacher opened it she told us to go and stand in front if the class.

"Okay class, these are our new students, please tell the class your names." She said sitting down in her desk.

"Max."

"Nick."

"Jeff."

"Okay you may take your seats."

We sat in the empty seats that were in the back.

After a while a girl who was sitig in front of me turned around.

"I have a question." She said.

"What?"

"Why does your uniform look like the boys'?"

"Cause I didn't like the dress." I said with a frown.

"Oh. O-okay." She said then turned her attention back to the teacher.

Lunch came by quick, as soon as the bell rung we rushed out of he classroom and met up with the others.

"Hi Max!" Angel yelled running over to me and gave me a hug.

"Hi sweetie. Where's Gazzy?"

"He's getting his lunch with Hikaru and Kaoru." She said. "We have the same class as Haruhi, Hikaru, and Karou."

"How about you tell me after we all get our good and sit down." I said

"Okay!" She chirped then pulled me towards the line.

After we got our food Gazzy waved us to to show us where he was sitting.

I saw that Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, Maori, Hikaru and Karou were sitting with the Flock.

"How is your day so far?" Haruhi asked.

"Terrible." I said.

"Well I'm having fun." Angel said.

"We're in the same class as Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru." Gazzy said.

"And im in the same class as Honey and Mori." Nudge said.

"That's good." I said with a smile.

"Angel freaked out the teacher." Hikaru and Karou said.

"What did you do?" I asked sternly.

"I just read his mind for the answer." She answered sweetly.

"What did I say about powers?"

"Not to use them." She said lowering her head.

"Exactly." I said. "Just tone it down and don't give full out answers just summerize it."

"Okay."

"Good."

"Max we have club activities after school would you like for me to send a car to get you after school or would you rather stay until we are done?" Kyoya asked.

"We'll stay with you." I said.

"Very well."

Then Nudge started ranting about her day until the bell dismissed lunch and we went back to classes.

After school the Flock and I walked to the music room again and saw that it was filled with female students and Haruhi ran over to us.

"Hey guys, you can just wait over there." She said pointing to empty couches in the corner of the room.

"Okay." We said and sat down.

Kyoya came up to us and took a seat across from us.

"Hey, what club are you anyways?" I asked.

"We run a host club." He said writing something down on a clipboard.

"What?!" I almost screamed.

"Is there a problem?"

"N-no."

"Can we join?" Nudge asked.

"I'm afraid its only for boys."

"Then why is Haruhi here?" Angel asked.

"She owns us money."

"Ever hear of a hostess?" She said standing up.

He froze and looked up at her.

"What are you getting at?"

"We just want to join and with hostess you could get extra money." She said rubbing her fingers together.

"Hmm, you have a point. I'll consider it." He said. "But you'll have to talk to Tamaki about it."

"Okay." She said sitting back down. "But for now can we get tea?" She asked.

"I'll let Haruhi bring it to you." He said standing up and walked away.

Haruhi came back with tea and sat down.

"Why did Kyoya have that look in his eye?" She asked.

"What look?" Gazzy asked.

"The look he gets when he found another way to get more money."

"Cause we might be working here soon." Nudge said.

"Oh. Okay. Are you sure you want to?"

"Yup!" They said happily.

"Okay then. We'll be leaving soon, so you don't have to wait much longer." She said then left.

"I really hope we aren't making a mistake." I mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

Max POV

When when it was time to go back Angel and Nudge ran up to Tamaki.

"Can we join your club?" They asked with stars in their eyes.

"But this club is for hosts, males." He said.

"What about Haruhi?" Nudge asked.

"Umm, well..."

"And there are such things as hostess."

"Well-"

"And it will bring in male customers." Angel added.

"It would make us more money." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up.

"Yeah! Let them join Tamaki!" Honey yelled excidedly.

"Yeah! Let them join." The twins said.

"Yeah, it could be fun." Haruhi said.

"Okay, they can join." Tamaki said said with a smile.

"Yay!" They yelled.

"Are all of you joining?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes!" Nudge, Gazzy and Angel yelled.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Very well, then you can start tomorrow." Kyoya said.

"Woohoo!" They yelled running in circles.

"Okay, we should get going now." He said.

"Okay!" They sang happily and skipped out the door.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"A lot." Fang said then walked out of the door and I followed after.

We got in the limo and went back to Kyoya's house.

The maids greeted us and immediately started to prepare dinner for later.

"Hey Max?" Iggy called me.

"Yeah?"

"Am I also joining the club?"

"Apparently we all are." I said

"Are you sure its a good idea for you to join?" He asked. "I mean you'd probably rip their heads off."

"I know, I'll talk to Tamaki about it later." I said and helped him to the bathroom. "I'll wait for you out here okay?"

"Okay." He said then walked in.

"Hey Max." I jumped and spun around to see Fang.

"Hey. Already done?"

"Yeah." He said then leaned on the wall next to me. "Are you sure its a good idea for you to join the club, I can't see you serving people and flirting. Its more likely you'd bite their heads off."

"Iggy said the same thing." I laughed. "Yeah, I'm going to talk to Tamaki about it later."

"Hmm. Okay, I'll see you downstairs."

"See ya." I said.

After a few more minutes Iggy got out of the shower and I got Gazzy to take him downstairs while I took a shower.

When I got out I joined everybody else downstairs.

"Hey Max!" My Flock greeted me.

"Hey."

"You know Max, you dont have to be a host." Tamaki said.

"I don't?"

"Yeah, we have other positions. For instance, before Haruhi became a host she was an errand boy."

"I'd rather have that position." I said.

"If you really want to then its alright."

"Good, I'll take it."

"Then its settled." Tamaki said and the servants served the food.

"Great." I said then scarfed down my food.


End file.
